


New Moon

by Jam Blute (CrookedCompass)



Series: Ferdibert Week 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ferdinand von Aegir & Lorenz Hellman Gloucester Friendship, Gay, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Minor Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, POV Hubert von Vestra, Soft Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCompass/pseuds/Jam%20Blute
Summary: Ferdinand is away from Adrestia on a diplomatic trip to Almyra, and Hubert finds it much easier to wax poetically in letter form. Ferdinand did ask that he submit any future compliments in writing, so he is technically only keeping to that request.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	New Moon

My dear Ferdinand, Wyvern M. 1187

Your letter was most welcome after a full schedule of managing our shared ministerial duties. The staff you’ve appointed have been invaluable, of course, but I don’t share your infinite patience for the grousing of former nobles still struggling to find their worth in our reformed society—if indeed they have any to provide.

They understand that your diplomatic expertise is required for the treaty with Almyra, but they seem to be under the erroneous impression that this somehow signifies that they have a greater value. After having devised every possible manner to politely remind them of their station and respective importance, I have a renewed respect for your duties.

Even without their cumbersome griping, your absence has felt timeless and distorted. Every aspect of my day feels askew, as if the concept of time itself is underwater. A minute stretches for hours, and in another instance, an hour may vanish in a single breath. Attempting to keep track of how much time must pass until your return is more problematic than I anticipated.

Of course, the dogs and horses all miss you terribly. I am simply no substitute for your buoyant presence. And for the hounds, I suspect I cannot throw sticks nearly as far as you can.

As for me, it’s a surreal experience to reach for you and find only the other side of the bed cool without you there. The only trace of your company is strands of your hair strewn across the pillow, burnt bright with the light of sunset. Try as I might, I can only compare the sensation to the waning phase of a lone moon.

You likely know the pale glow of the moon is merely a reflection of the light bestowed upon it by the sun. Without my sun beside me, it does rather feel as though I’m in the blackened, empty phase of the moon in which the depths of the night sky blend almost indistinguishably into the moon itself. At times, I fancy that I can close my eyes and sense you there in Almyra, accompanied by Claude and Lorenz in some foreign custom that requires you to wear the fine, ornate silks of the region. For diplomacy, of course, although you would look lovely. Indulging in sweet dates paired with tea seasoned by mint, cinnamon, or cardamom. Learning a new dance and key phrases of their language at your usual impressive rate.

In my memory, the warmth of your presence remains. Come back safely and soon, my beloved sun.

Ever faithfully yours,

Hubert von Aegir

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> It's so fun to let Hubert be the soft, poetic romantic we all know he is. As always, comments are appreciated! :D
> 
> You can [follow me on Tumblr](https://jamblute.tumblr.com/) or [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/jamblute/) for more of my works and just things I like to share and chat about in general.


End file.
